Puppy Love- Kiba Love Story
by whitewolf999
Summary: When a young girl is found by Itachi Uchiha and taken back to the village, it is found out that she is from the land of ice, a cold land where it never stops snowing. So she knew nothing of the land and that's not the Leaf's only problem. Only Kiba can get her to say any thing but as the years go by she becomes more open but will Kiba ever notice her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

MY OC (SNOW'S) P.O.V

I woke up early, as normal, and put on my white fluffy coat and headed out to wait for my older sister Nmarie by the dock. I walked over to my dog Yoshi, she is a husky mix, she has gray and white fur listing what tip of breed mix. She is would take for ever but she the runt of the litter. She's not going to get as big as Hope will, but she will get big. "Hey you ready?" I asked. "Yup," Yoshi barked (It is part of her kekkei genkai but she can only understand Yoshi). I nodded and picked Yoshi up and set her down in the hood of my jacket. "Lets go then," I said as I opened the door and stepped into the fresh snow. We headed out of the village, everyone was asleep.

TIME SKIP

We were getting close to the dock but there was an odd ship so Yoshi and I hid in a pile of snow. A whole bunch of men in black cloaks that had red clouds on them then walked out. "Why the hell don't we put some thing warmer on?" Asked a man with blond hair in a pony tale. "I told you to dress warm." Grumbled a man with flaming red hair. "Will you two shut up!" Yelled a fish looking guy. "What is your business in this land?" Questioned a familiar voice. I looked over, and I saw father. "To destroy it," Said the ginger haired man. Out of no were a puppet appeared, and father pulled out his katana. "NOT AS LONG AS I LIVE WILL I LET YOU LAY A HAND ON MY VILLAGE!" He yelled as he charged the men. "FATHER NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, but it was too late. Father was on the ground and the pure snow around him was slowly turning red. I felt warm tears stream down my face as I stared at his corpse. One of the men turned to face me. "Well, well, well. What do we have here, a little girl and her dog." I turned and ran heading back to the village.

When I got there everyone was up. I ran to the closest Anbu and said, trying to catch my breath, "We need to get ready, there are these men by the dock and they killed father." "Snow go play ninja some where else." The man told me. " YOU IDiOT I'M NOT PLAYING AROUND!" I exclaimed loudly, and after saying that I ran off. If the village is going down, I have to worn the one person that takes me seriously; Nmarie.

I finally got back to the dock and Nmarie was there in a brown hoodie, jeans and finger-less gloves with paw print on it which hid the chakra claws. "Nmarie you can't go to the village," I warned her "Why? What happened?" She asked. "There are men with in black with red clouds on them, you can't go." I answered after a moment of hesitation. "Snow this means I have to...Wait, did you say black with red clouds?" Nmarie questioned. " Y-Yes Why?" I asked. It seemed like the subject had changed. "Snow I'm going to have Hope take you to the Leaf village. You'll be safe there." Nmarie told me as she took my coat off. "BUT NMARIE WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" I yelled as she put me on Hope's back. "Take her to the leaf and don't stop 'til you get there." Nmarie said, and Hope took off.

After a while I fell asleep, but then i got thrown off of Hope's back. I hit the hard ground, wincing, and skidded into a sharp bush. I looked around. "Where are we?" I asked Yoshi. "I don't know." Replied Yoshi.


	2. First Meeting

ITACHI'S P.O.V

My anbu squad and I were heading back to the Leaf when one man stops. " HEY! what the hell is that?" Questioned the same man. I stopped and turned to see a huge dog laying dead on the ground, it had red and white fur. "It's a dog, I think." Another man said. I jumped down from a tree branch to get a close look at the large dog. "What do you think Itachi?"

"Looks like it's from the land of ice and judging by the fact that it has no wounds its master was from the winter clan and has been killed." I looked around to see skid marks leading to a thorn bush, "And it was carrying some one. Spread out, we need to find this kid before nightfall if they really are from the land of ice then they are in danger and may not last the night." I ordered , and everyone spread out looking. I looked at the dog for a moment longer.

FLASH BACK

"Okay, so who's this girl I'm meeting?" I asked myself, all of the sudden a huge red and white dog comes running at me and pins me to the ground. "What the- Hope get off him!" The dog climbed off of me and a girl in a white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with blonde hair was giving me a hand up. "Sorry about that, Hope gets excited sometimes." She told me, and I replied with, "It's fine, not like you can control the dumb mutt..." The dog obviously heard this, and she responded by growling and baring her teeth " YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT! Hope no, he's not from our land he has no clue how insulting that is, you can't kill him." She said, trying to came the dog down "Hey wait, what land are you from?" I asked and she turned to face me, "Well I am from the land of ice... Wait are you Itachi Uchiha?" She asked. "Yes, so does that make you Nmarie Winter?" I replied and she said, "Yes it does."

END OF FLASH BACK

"This is Hope but that means that she's dead. But she was here yesterday, what could have happened?" I said to myself, I looked around and noticed faint footprints so I began to follow them as they led into the trees. After a while I bumped into one of the ninjas in my squad, "Should I keep looking?" I replied with, "No, I think I have this, tell the others to head back to the Leaf." He nodded, and started jumping from tree to tree to reach the others. It did not take long to find the kid as she had fallen asleep at the base of a old oak tree. Her left arm was pretty scratched up from the bush and her clothes were stained green and brown. She began to wake up.

SNOW'S P.O.V

I was waking up after I had fallen asleep, I yawned but felt something was off. A man in a mask was staring at me, and because of that I froze. "Hello my name's Itachi Uchiha, what's yours?" He asked but I did not say anything. He reached out his hand, "Don't be scared, I am a shinobi of the Leaf and I am going to take you back to the village hidden in the leaf's, okay?" The man said. 'You are a odd man' I thought to myself. "Here, are you hungry?" He handed me some weird orange meat and I tried to eat it but its skin was in the way. "Here give it back and I will peel it for you," The man told me. I handed him back the odd meat and watched him skin it. He handed it back now it was in slices I ate the slices of orange meat, it was good so when the man got up and walked off I followed him "So you like that did you? Well if you come back to the village you can have more." The man in the mask told me.

I followed him, it did not take long before we were standing at these huge gates 'WOW! This place must be huge... b-but if it's big that means there are lots of people here.' I suddenly felt sick, out of no were someone crashed in to me. "Sorry, you okay? " I looked up to see a boy with messy/spiky brown hair with a puppy on his head. He reached down and helped me up. "My name's Kiba, what's yours?" He asked. It was odd I did not feel shy around him I was nervous as hell now but not shy. "My name is Snow and this is Yoshi" I whispered and Yoshi bounced out from behind me and the man in the mask began to walk off so I moved away from the boy. I waved to him and followed the masked man.

Kiba's P.O.V

'Wow she was cute for a girl' I thought to myself when I helped her up, I couldn't help but notice her eyes were ice blue and full of hope. I wonder where she came from? She was a bit scratched up, wonder what could have happened. I headed home with Akamaru on my head but when I got home I went to my room but I still could not get that girl off of my mind, 'I don't think I have ever seen that dog breed before in the leaf.' "KIBA, SHIKAMARU IS HERE FOR YOU," Mom yelled and I came running downstairs, maybe Shikamaru could get my mind off this girl.


	3. Chapter 3The Little White Puppy And The

SNOW'S P.O.V

After like thirty of that weird orange meat in the office of some old guy, we went to Itachi's house. I finally decided to call him his name after the old man called him it fifty times. He opened the door. "Mother, father I'm home and I have a guest." Itachi called a women with black hair and a fair complex walked out. "Who's our guest?" Asked the women as she looked at me. " I can't get her to talk but she seems to like oranges. I gave her one earlier and now she has just followed me every here." Itachi told her and the women smiled, "Well lets see if I can get something out of her." 'Well that doesn't sound freaky at all' (Note the sarcasm) I thought. She turned to me, " Come on sweetie, I will introduce you to my youngest son Sasuke. How old are you, you look about his age." She asked but I said nothing, my mind was on that odd boy with the puppy on his head. " Mother who's she? " A voice asked. I looked up to see a boy with dark blue/jet black hair in a blue shirt. "Well I can't get her to say anything nor can Itachi-" She was cut off by Sasuke. "ITACHI'S BACK!" He exclaimed, and he ran off. The lady giggled and looked at me, which I of course had a dumb look on my face.

SASUKE'S P.O.V

I was sooo excited when mother said big brother was back. I didn't even notice the girl, much less care. I waited for him to come out of father's room but mother called me so I when to find her. "Yes mother?" I called. "Our guest is going to be going to the academy with you tomorrow and I want you to make sure nobody bullies her." Mother said, and I replied with, "I will try, but it might be easier said than done" Mother responded with a nod. "So what's your name," I asked the girl but she just stared at me. "Hello you in there?" I questioned, but all I got was a bark- Wait, a bark? "What was that?" I asked as a little white and gray puppy jumped out of her hood. "You have a puppy, what's it's name?" I asked as I reached out to pet it but the girl's hand grabbed my wrist, that's when I heard it, the puppy was growling I stared at her for a moment.

TIME SKIP, SNOW'S P.O.V

we were just getting to the academy, some of the others in the Uchiha clan let me have their clothes. Of course I had to put my clan symbol on the hoodie they gave me. When we got there Sasuke left me behind and I was left all alone. I wandered around the kids but finally sat down under this big tree with a swing on it. I sat there until a little white puppy walked up to me."Oh hello little one, where's your master?" I asked as I picked the puppy up and set him on my shoulder, but before I could find his master the bell to go to class rang, and I walked in, bumping into a girl with pink hair, emerald green eyes and she dressed in a pink kimono."Oh sorry, are you alright?" She asked and I responded with a nod. "Hey are you that girl from the Land of Ice?" She wondered, and I shot her a questioning glance but then nodded. "Okay well I am Sakura," She said as she walked off and before I know it the halls were almost empty, out of no where two boys had pined me to the wall covered by locker. "Looks like we have some fresh meat, she smells new." One of the boys said. "So doll face, what's a pretty little thing like you doing out here alone?" Asked the other. "Hey leave her alone!" Called a familiar voice, "Oh look who it is, puppy boy to the rescue." Mocked one of the boys, " Kiba do you really think we're gonna listen to you? You're nothing but a puppy lover." The other boy said. At this point I wanted to punch them but I was afraid they would hit back and hurt the little white puppy and Yoshi. "Oh, so I'm supposed to be afraid of you two idiots?" Mocked the boy, the two stared at him. trouble was starting and I know it. One of the boys throw a punch but not at Kiba, at me! I dropped to the floor and pulled his legs out from under him. "Aaak" He yelped, then his back hit the hard ground. His friend swung but I had my back turned and Kiba stopped him then grabbed my wrist and we started running, he stopped and opened a door, shoving me in as he followed.

KIBA'S P.O.V

I was surprised when Snow moved so fast. When we got to the classroom I know we would be safe... But I forgot I was late and Iruka sensei was not in a good mood. "Kiba you're late, you better have a good reason." Iruka said, I froze to think of a lie when i heard a small voice say, "He does, I g-got l-lost and then s-some boys were picking on me but Kiba helped me and showed me to my class." Snow said, her voice barely audible. Iruka looked shocked, "Fine, take your seats." Snow sat in between hinata and me. I finely got a better look at her, her hair was white with light blue bangs and she was wearing a dark green hoodie with paw prints on ether shoulder and blue jeans and white closed toe shinobi sandals. After a class we went to lunch, my mind had snapped back to Akamaru "Hey snow, have you seen a little white puppy with brown ears?" I asked. "Ooh so he's yours?" Snow questioned. "Yeah, wait you know where he is?" I asked and Snow nodded as she pulled akamaru out of her hood. "when did you find him?" I asked, and she replied with,"This morning, he just came up to me." "Thanks for finding him and keeping him with you." I said and Yoshi barked at me before jumping on my shoulder. Snow looked astonished.


	4. Yoshi's puppy crush?

SNOW'S P.O.V

Umm what the hell happened to my dog i mean yoshi letting some one touch her and not biting them much less jumping on some ones shoulder what the hell' I though to my self I walk off to a empty table to sit alone 'alone sighed I miss being alone with hope and nmarie' I thought after lunch I got lost and the boys showed back up "Well looks like the doll face is back. and her night in scruffy armor is not here to save her this time." Said one I sighed and tried to walk off but they stepped in my path "and were do you think your going cutey?" asked the other one yoshi jumped out of my hud and did our special jutsu turning yoshi in to a copy of me "It is unwise to get in her way." yoshi growled (yoshi can also do that which allows her to speck like us) I know she would leave the fun to me "Oooh I'm so scared of a girl." Said the boy yoshi sighed " You clearly do not know the skills of a shniobi of the snow we have jutsu you would never even think of." Said yoshi "So what your still weak little girl." mocked the boys "You idiots you just pissed off the wolf the last thing you want to do is piss off the wolf." warned Yoshi but they throw there punched

YOSHI'S P.O.V

Snow dogged with ease then it was snows turn to attack she had one pined down in a heart beat I did'nt even see what snow did. I know snow will be a strong shniobi one day but for her to be so strong at such a young age apishly since no buddy in our village is or well was good at taijutsu at all given the reason for our hidden claw gloves. I scamper off. to find kiba and akamuru as snow headed to class akamaru had told me kiba was skipping class. I know snow would not mind if I wandered off When I found the boys they were running around like they were being chased I was shocked to fined two jonin chasing them they were running with a boy that had a spirl symbol on his shirt with the blondest hair I have ever seen after a moment or to they got cote "HEY! akamaru." I barked getting kiba, akamaru and the blond kid's attention "Hey yoshi what are you doing out here?" asked kiba "wait is'NT that the puppy the new girl carry's around?" asked the blond "Ya her name is Snow and this is yoshi." Said kiba I sat next to akamaru as the blond tried to pet me I growled lowly as a warning not to touch me but he did not listen so I ended up biting his hand. He jumped back and held his hand "ouch why the hell did you do that you dumb mutt!?" he yelled I growled loudly "Naruto I don't think you shude have said that." Kiba said as he freaked out as i tied to bit him i ended up staying at kiba's houes that night.


	5. uchiha down fall

SNOW'S P.O.V

I was heading back to the Uchiha part of town... Ok ok I finely found m way back it was getting late and i was sick of it all. I know nothing of this place and sasuke keeps ditching me ever Chance he gets when i find him he is sooooo in for it just wait I will do the worst thing I can think of think of... I turned the corner to the uchiha part of town some thing was off no buddy was around "some thing bad's going on" I mudderd to my self It was dark but i did not hear snoring or kid complaining about not wanting to sleep. "Were is ever one." I mumbled to my self again I walk around a corner and That's when I saw it Itachi had a sword in his hand and was ready to kill sasuke "WHAT THE HELL ITACHI!" I yelled making both of the boy stare at me shocked I had spoke at all. "No! stay back." Said Sasuke I stepped closer I was shaking "I will not let you hut him" I said as I walked in front of Sasuke "YOU IDIOT!" Shouted Itachi But I did'nt flinch. but rather try and kill us he left Sasuke past out and i clasped That was way to close I thought

TIME SKIP 6 YEARS LATER 3 DAYS BEFORE THE GENIN TEST KIBA'S P.O.V

snow has barley talked for years she is ignoring class and me. I am going to try and pine her down again like that's ever ended well. I looked over to snow. her and yoshi were not paying attention again and snow had her head set on. Her appierens has changed alote sines we were kids. her hair has grown out and the ends of her hair are blue now but her out fit has not changed to much she now wears a dark green hoodie under the hoodie she wears a dark blue t shirt and blue jeans. I looked up to hear "and tomorrow we are having a genin test" Said Iruka sensei. 'Crap' I thought I missed what he was saying. 'well it was to late now' I thought as the finale bell rang and ever one left I fallowed snow doing my best not to let her know I was there.

SNOW'S P.O.V

Some thing was off kiba was going to try some thing what am I thinking kiba learned his lessen least time. I sighed "Yoshi lets get some training done." I said "yes lets do this we have to become genin." barked yoshi We walked in to a clearing were we had been training for years and now that my claw gloves fit and have for a will. Some of the trees were scared from training with my claws. I started traing.

after a will I was to tired to train any more I was about to leave when some thing jumped from the tree tops and pined me to the ground I struggled under the wight but to no Avila "Get off or your died" I growled. and squirmed more "HEY calm down" Said a vmilyer voice "Kiba?!" I snapped as I stopped and the bluer was no longer a blur "Why you little-" Kiba cut me off "geez I gust want to talk" he huffed he had pined my hands above my head. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer "W..what do you want?" I said as i mentally cursed my self for stuttering "Why the hell have you not said a thing to me ,Shikamaru and hinata?" he asked W...well I g..got this dumb idea stuck in my head after the hole uchiha thing" I mumbled as I mentally face palmed my self for stuttering again Kiba got off me I sat up and let my hair fall over my face I know my face was redder then a apple "all is for given if you start talking." Said kiba I nodded and we hung out for the rest of the day.


	6. the genin test

SNOW'S P.O.V

As usual I was not paying attention so I missed everything until Iruka started yelling at naruto for some thing after a moment kiba nudged me and stood up. I fallowed I watched sakura Chang in to Iruka. Then zoned out till he started Yelling after that we all started to get ready to go in to the next room for the Ginin test I was so not excited Hell if it weren't for Kiba I wold have missed my turn. I walked In to the room."Oh Snow I forgot about you your so quite." Said Mizuki. I Ignored his words and did the clone Jutsu got my head band then left. Simple I know we were meeting our new squad leader tomorrow.

TIME SKIP

I was walking ok running to the academy so I could site in the corner and ignore every one.. But when I got there sasuke as I walked in we got in to a death glear contest. I am glad Kiba walked in when he did." Hey snow." He said snapping me out of what I was thinking of doing to the uchiha. I gave him a little wave after a will almost ever one was here suddenly I heard angry fan girls and laughing I looked up to see Naruto kissing Sas-guy Ha.

That's when I stepped in to save Naruto. I Jumped on my desk then to Naruto's I twisted to face the fan girls a couple of girls stepped back but most of them stayed put. Yoshi ran over and changed in to a copy of me." I would not do that." She warned. Sakura Tried to punch me I ducked and pulled her legs out from under her she hit the floor with a thud. ino was up now she just stared at me but Then she walked off as Iruka walked in I skreed off to my sit

"Today you are going to be aside your squads." Said Iruka He listed off random names as far as I cared."Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and you team is having a spar member Snow winter. I slammed my head a gents my desk. then felt a hand on my shoulder and my face heat up I sated like that."You're not going to die." Said kiba I ignored his words cause I am so died on this team.


	7. Here we go sigh

SNOW'S P.O.V

After lunch I went to my normal spot and waited for my team leader. I zoned out listening to my music. when i looked up naruto was trying to pull a prank on the joining. I sighed making all heads turn to me. " SNOW WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU THINK?!" Asked Naruto. " I think your all stupid." I growled. " Oh so you think were stupid. Do you want to find out who's better in a fight." SARS-gay growled. " Well at leas i did not kiss some on of my own gender Sas-gay." I said mischievously just to piss him off. He stood up and was about to come over when the door opened and hit our joining on the head. I sighed as Sacra tried to pin it all on Naruto. And he just laughed. "Lets see my first impression is your all idiots." He said ever one but me got really... well depressed I walked up from my spot in the corner at the back of the room. " Hello I am Snow Winter." I mumbled knowing he had forgot i was there most people do."I was not spera I had a spare on my team." He said. I huffed at the thought of being a spare dose he even know the powers of the winter clan? I get i am quit but I am no spare. I fallowed him out of the room to the roof top.

"Now lets get to know one ather." i ighed not wanting any part of this. All i really care about is what he is going to teach us. Not what sus-guy thinks and likes. "How do we do that?" Asked Sacra "Well tell me what you likes and your dislikes, your hobbies and hopes dreams for the fiche." He said. 'Are we shore this guy is a joining and not some perv?' I mentally questioned him. " Why don't you tell us About you first." I said hoping to brake the ice more or less but ever on just looked at me.


	8. Here you go

KAKASHI'S P.O.V

I watched the winter girl she did not seem to have a care in the world, " All right I am Kakashi Hatake, What I like well i like a lot of things my dislike well I don't feel like telling as for my hobbies I have lots of them and my hopes for the future I never really thought about it." I said, Then the blond started. " I get it!" He shouted

SNOW'S P.O.V

After Kakashi went Naruto started and I zoned out I looked back up when Naruto called my name. "Hey Snow you alive in there it's your turn." He called "Oh s-sorry" I muttered He nodded and I sighed. " My name is Snow winter, I like yoshi reading drawing music and singing, My dislikes cats, Hopes for the future I want to be a ambu." I said softly not wanting to talk at all really. "Well meet me in the tiring field at 5:00 am" He said I zoned out again(because I am lazy and want to get to the fun part) "Oh and you can't eat breakfast." He said I sighed and walked off was not wanting to get in the grumble fit with the rest of them be sides he said breakfast, He never said that I could not have a snack.

TIME SKIP (WELL NIGHT SKIP)

I woke up and sat up there was a the plane room I got up and grabbed some oranges for my snack,Then I grabbed my bow and arrows and my kunai and shuriken." Yoshi come on or we'll be late!" I shouted Up to my puppy. I heard her little paws run down the stars. " I'm coming I'm comeing calm down snow." Yoshi barked as she got to my feet. I opened the door and we headed out when i got there no buddy was there." Well at least we can get some more sleep." I said as we got to the base of the tree I grabbed yoshi and set her in my hood then climbed up the tree to a branch about half way up. I ate the oranges then slowly drifted off to sleep.

SASUKE'S P.O.V

I got to the training area but no buddy was there, 'Were is Snow she would never be late for a survival test she loves them.' I sighed I truly feel bad about what I did when my family died.

FLASH BACK

I looked at the door as I heard it open the small figure standing there. "Sasuke I knew I would fine you here." Whispered Snow. I stared at her " I don't need your help your weak and foolish you'll only hold me back!" I growled. Tears formed in her eyes. " You think I don't under stand did you forget my hole village was killed and the village was distorted. I under stand What it feels like losing some one you trust I trusted Itachi too but I lost nmary she was every thing to me Itachi was so much like nmary try losing some one you love twice and then losing you hole village!" She shouted I got up and throw a kunai at her It slashed her cheek tears streamed down her face." Just leave you will never be strong and even if you do get strong you will never be strong enough to be a ninja!" I shouted

END OF FLASH BACK

I looked up to see Sakura. "Hey Sasuke is ever thing alright?" Sakura asked. " Ya it's just not like snow to be late normally she is early." I sighed. " Ya your right that's odd I hope she is not sick or some thing." She replied but I could tell she could care less.

KAKASHI'S P.O.V

I came late it as I was spost to. "Hello- I started but quickly got cut off by Sakura and Naruto yelling at me for being late. " We should wait for Snow." Sasuke said I was tacken by surprise that he said that But they did not sense her chakra. " She all ready is"


	9. bell test?

KIKASHI'S P.O.V

I looked up to the tree were Snow was asleep in. 'She was the daughter of an assassin and younger sister to one too'. I throw a kunai on the bottom of the branch she fell asleep on."Eeep" Snow squeaked at the loud thump the kunai made when it hit the branch. "YOSHI WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Snow yelled. Her dog barked frantically. "Shit are we really that late." She said " Just get down here you loser." Sasuke growled catching her attenion. She looked down and rolled her eyes at him before jumping down. I didn't expect for her to have a bow. " HEY SNOW WHERE YOU BEEN!" Asked N,ruto, " What do you mean I got here at 4:50" She said. The girl is something special or well she should be.

SNOWS'S P.O.V

" SO LETS DO THIS!" Naruto shouted," All right when I say start we start" Said Kikashi, Naruto charged him with a kunai right after he said that, But in a heart beat Kikashi had caught Naruto's hand then twisted it around the were it was at the back of Naruto's neck. "HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Sakura yelled," Don't be in such a hurry i did not say start yet."Said Kikashi, " For once I have to agree with Cotton candy head. You did say that we go when you say start and well you did twice." I said getting annoyed groan from Sakura for the nick name. " I swearer ever word that comes out of you moth is in some way an insolent and since when are you a smart ass?!" She growled I just shrugged her off. " Well you actually came at me with the intention of killing me, How can I put this I am starting to like you guys." Said Kikashi,' wait what in the seven hell's?' "And...Start!" He called out i jumped in to the bush then climbed a tree. 'It is better to have higher ground then lower' I thought I watched as Naruto sated out in the clearing and challenged him. Kikashi reached for his bag and pulled out a book. 'wow must be a good book if you have to read it in the middle of a fight.' I thought I looked up to see Naruto fly in to the river.' I didn't know he was a duck.' I mental laughed at what I said I really hate it when I can't stay on task dammit.I looked back up to see Naruto like 8 Narutos and I thought one gave me a head ack yeesh


	10. bell test part 2

WARNING LOTS OF DIALOG CAUSE SHE IS BE IN QUITE AND SHE TENDS TO THINK ABOUT HOW TA ATTACK AND STUFF

SNOW'S P.O.V

Yeesh. I mentally mumbled Naruto attacked Kakashi suddenly Kakashi Sensei turn in to anther naruto? Great but at leased the block head gave me an idea on how to beat him I left the area and started my scheme.

It was getting close to time before we lost I had a feeling and not in a good way sines I hear Sakura as much as I call her Cotton candy head I have my reasons for ever thing.

FLASH BACK

"Snow who come you get to hang out with Sasuke?" Asked Sakura. " I don't know he dosen't even like me I just live with him and Itachi." I whispered I have never been know for talking. " Come on don't you like him at all? Isn't that why your so quite?" She asked. " No I don't he is just not my tip. he's mean to me any way." I whispered once more. " Some things wrong in your head Snow. I mean how can you not love Sasuke?" She said " Well there is hinata and me." I whispered. " Well your both crazy. I mean come on he is prefect what is there not to like? Oh and Snow flake I don't think we can hang out that much any more." She said bluntly and called me the same name as all the other kids that picked on me for being an orphan I sighed. " Fine cotton candy head." Growled tears in my eyes I ran off to find Yoshi.

END OF FLASH BACK

I entered the area were her scream came from I sat in a tree near were she was at. She was at least unconscious if not worse but there was no blood she most likely she fainted. I grumbled then sent Yoshi down as me using a special jutsu she walked out and over to Sakura I got my bow ready. "Mistake number one walking out of your hiding place." Kakashi's voice called to Yoshi I got ready I grabbed a secant arrow. " Fire style: Flaming arrow." I whispered then blow on the arrow head I got ready to shoot I shot to arrows one aimed at Kakashi's left and the other a little more the the right he dogged I could not tell if I had got him But he got me the kunai scratched my cheek an I was bleeding I jumped down and landed in the tall grass." It was close Yoshi." I said. " I guess but I know we can do better." She sighed before turning back in to a dog. She disappeared 'my plan is going great now I just need the bell I hope I hit it' " Well that was a good shot and plane if I had not seen that arrow you would have killed me." Said Kakashi's voice I turned around To see him reading his dam book. " And it would have worked if I were faster." I huffed He was waiting on me to attack Yoshi most likely found the bell by now so I had to get rid of him. " Hey what ch readin? Can I barrow it later?" I asked my voice was almost a whisper " NO" He said flatly So I jumped up on the branch and tried to grab it He jumped off to protect his silly little book. " SNOW SNOW SNOW WE GOT IT WE DID IT WE PASS!" Yoshi barked excitedly as she jump around with the bell in her jaws. "no that one is going to Naruto." I said. " WHAT SNOW YOU HAVE TO PASS!" Yoshi whined. " The team matters more." I said truly I hated my team but I had a feeling I went to find Naruto and the others.


	11. 11 bell test part 3

SNOW'S P.O.V

I was walking trying to find the others when I heard Sakura and Sasuke talking. " If you can't get me out then go find someone who can." He growled I walked into the clearing and giggled. " Looks like you found yourself a bit stuck Uchiha?" I asked my voice soft and barely above a whisper. " Shut up and get someone who can help." He growled. I sighed and snapped my fingers Yoshi jumped down from my hood and turned into me. " Do I have to?" She asked I nodded She sighed She walked around Sasuke for a moment. " Snow all that really needs to be done is a water style move." She said I nodded and walked up I grabbed a water bottle from my bag and dumped it on the ground. " Water style: Water snake" I whispered and the water on the ground slithered around like a snake and slipped down around Sasuke I grabbed his shoulder as he started to sink in further I did not take long till Sakura started to help me pull him out before long his arms were free and he pulled himself the rest of the way out. " Thanks." He grumbles I nodded and started to head back to the main area so I could find Naruto.

I was getting close when the alarm sounded I sighed and hurried to the clearing I got there and Sakura and Sasuke just sat down and of course Naruto was tied to a pole I walked up and leaned against the pole that Sakura was sitting next to. " You all fail." He started " What!" Everyone but me yelled out." But I have decided not to send you back to the academy." He said everyone sighed in relief I didn't some think was off." We're dropping you from the program inertly." he said "WHAT!" everyone snapped me to but come paired to the others mine was nonexistent." Sakura you were concentrated on Sasuke when Naruto was right in front of you. Sasuke you put your team so far below you that you don't think their lives even mean a thing. ( I know not excite wording but hey I am trying) Naruto you just trying to do everything on your own. And lastly snow I expected more from the younger sister of Nmarie winter-" I cut him off and found the voice I so rarely had. " SHUT UP AND CHECK YOUR BELL STASH BE FOR YOU EVEN THINK OF TALKING ABOUT NMARIE!" I snapped loud Enif that Yoshi was whimpering

The others just stared at me. Kakashi looked at his waist were the bells were tied." Sines I am missing a bell Snow I suppose you know what happened to It." he said I nodded and pulled out the bell And tossed it in the air for Yoshi to catch which she did. " How did you get it and when did you get such an audited?" asked Sasuke. " The bell was simple After seeing Naruto sneak up on Kakashi I hide in a tree will I sent Yoshi to check on Cotton candy head and when he showed himself I shot a normal arrow and a fire style arrow to get it will he was doing the normal on he did not nodded the fire style arrow and there for it cut the chain and that's how I got that the audited I have always had it." I said softly once again like a whisper.

KAKASHI'S P.O.V

Snow had gotten a bell I was shocked a bit more because she was not known to talk much and when she did you could barely hear her so I was startled by her snapping at me the way she did. even the time when the bully's tried to take that dog of her's she did not snap like that all she did was attack them and made them drop the small dog. There must be something about her sister. " Snow I guess this means you pass. And I will give the rest of you another Chance eat but don't give any to Naruto." I said. " That's mean even for whatever he did that's evil." Snow's voice said softly. "Come with me," I ordered she followed without question we walked into the bush with Naruto yelling about how he did not need to eat for weeks if need be but his yelling was in trumpeted by his on stomach growling.I heard snow giggle at Naruto's little rant. I Put my finger over my Mouth telling snow to stay quit she nodded and we watched I could not hear the others. " Sensei? why are we sitting here?" Snow asked The fact that I could hear her was surprising sines she always whisperers." Just watch you will understand."I said she just nodded We watched a little longer than Sakura started feeding Naruto.

SNOW'S P.O.V

Kakashi jumped out of the bush and did some sort of jutsu that made it look stormy." You-Pass!" He shouted I flinched as he yells before getting up and walking out. "Wait we do." asked um... cotton candy I really do try to remember the name but I have trouble doing so. I must have missed the conversation because they were walking off forgetting about Naruto I sighed. " Fire style: Flaming claw." I whispered before dragging my claw glove acres the rope


End file.
